


Justice To The OTP

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A M A Z I N G, Again, Death, F/F, F/M, Hetero, Heterosexualness, I agree, KaraMel, Love, Mon-El kills Lena, Such Straightness, Such beautifulness, True pairings, Wow, be, because killing Lena, coz he is, for mon-el, indeed, is such wonderful, so he can, straight - Freeform, suchness, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Mon-El kills Lena after the CEO confesses her love for Kara.He then marries Kara and they live happily ever after,In their picket white fence house, with children and puppies.Because; Hetero.





	1. Hetero

Mon-El smiled brightly at Kara, all teeth.

Whereas the blonde simply bashed those teeth in... down his throat; after he had gone for her girl, Lena Luthor.

He had slapped the raven haired beauty across the face after she declared her love for Kara, which the Kyrptonian then declared her own love for Lena. Then she made the frat boy fuck choke on his own teeth. He was now grasping at his throat as if he could make the teeth disappear, _he's not dying fast enough_ Kara thought to herself as she approached Mon-Hell. 

Lena smirked approvingly after Kara kissed her and then YEETED Mon-Hell into space effortlessly, with a whoosh. Bye Felicia. 


	2. More Hetero Business

His body fell down slowly, as lightless as a balloon. Painstakingly making its way down,

Down, down, down. 

Kara squinted her eyes at the body, furrowing her brows in concentration. She focused on the whooshing sound the body made, as it twirled over and over. 

Lena carefully placed her hand on her girlfriends shoulder, in comfort, "Is it..?"

"Yes," Kara grunted. 

The blonde flew up to catch the body just before it hit the ground, "How the flinging-doodle-smackers did you fall out of space, you ding-dong, crackle-muncher, snipple-frack, wing-wang, douche-licking-turd." 

Mon-El's eyes widened at the impossibly heart breaking insult of the year, (give this woman an Emmy for that insult, dang) 

"I... I'm an Alien like you Kara..." He started. 

Lena snorted, picking him up effortlessly and flinging him back into space, knowing that he wouldn't come back, "And I'm a Luthor... you should know better than to mess with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll honestly thought I would write mayonnaise killing the Godess Lena Luthor? 
> 
> Boiiiiiiii
> 
> My name is LiveTheGay if that's any indication...


End file.
